


Lightweight

by cxsmicdxst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drunkenness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst
Summary: It’s a big night: a fancy party, fancy food, fancy people. They don’t belong, but they blend in anyways. Thanks to a bit of alcohol, Lance gets the chance to be alone with his crush for a little while; he isn’t really sure if things will go his way.





	Lightweight

It was an amazing night for everyone that was able to attend what probably was only the first of a long chain of big parties managed by the head of the Shirogane family, one of the wealthiest of the city. They had rented the two-storied penthouse of one of the best hotels in the city, arranging it for the party, and everywhere you looked you could find people drinking, chatting happily, and eating some of the fine dishes that had been served earlier that night.

It had been hours since it had started, but it seemed to be nowhere near its end, even if the night was already half gone. Takashi, the only son of the Shiroganes and the next one in line to be CEO of their company, sat down on a table with three of his best friends, Lance, Hunk, and Katie, who were all there at his request. Each one of them had a glass of champagne on their hand, and they all raised it at the same time. “For Shiro,” said the young girl, using the nickname given to him. “Thank you for getting us commoners to be here with you.”

“I’m just glad you got to be legal first before this,” Shiro replied, remembering the small reunion at her house for her eighteenth birthday only two weeks prior; “I’m also happy to see you guys having a good time. I hope we get to do this more often.” While toasting to their long-time friendship, the soft sound of the glasses clashing made them smile, and he then added, “Hey,” looking at everybody as if he had just noticed something. “I’m missing one of the squad. Anyone knows where Keith is?”

Drinking all the champagne in just one sip, Lance exhaled as he replied, “He left some time ago to use the bathroom; he didn’t feel quite right.” His voice got low as he said, with a hint of a laugh, “You know that cowboy can’t manage his alcohol. He only took two glasses of whiskey.” They both chuckled, gaining disapproving looks from their friends.

“You should go get him, Lance,” Hunk spoke suddenly, with a worried look on his face and leaving his half-empty glass on the table; “it’s been a while since he left. He could’ve fallen asleep on the toilet for all we know, and you seem to be able to handle his _bad temper_ better than any of us.”

Everyone gave him playful looks; he had told them about his crush ever since he realized his feelings, but Keith was so dense it could have taken years for him to notice anything. Much to his annoyance, and thinking about it for a second, he nodded quickly and drank what was left of Hunk’s drink before getting up. “Sorry, buddy, I’ll need that to deal with him.” With that, he made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door as soon as he got there. “Keith, man, are you there? Open up.” No response. Trying again, he knocked louder, to which the door opened a little bit. Taking the chance, he entered the small room and shut the door behind him, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

A red-faced Keith sat on the toilet lid, with his eyes closed and his shirt slightly unbuttoned. His tie was on the floor, and he had to be careful of not stepping on it – he knew it to be one of Keith’s favourites. As he approached his drunken friend he felt his heartbeat grow stronger as he noticed the little details: the long, tangled dark hair, the strong blush on his cheeks, his chest moving up and down rhythmically, his lips slightly parted. Lance made sure to take in every single thing about that image before looking back, making sure the door was indeed closed.

Almost instantly, a quiet voice caught his attention. “L-Lance?” Keith called out to him, a soft hiccup leaving his lips. “Is that-t you?” He started to get up, but his knees seemed to be way too weak as he fell back down on the toilet. “Wow, I must be way over the top right now,” he said, putting a hand on his face to hide the big smile that was now forming on his lips. “How long has it been since I c-came here?”

“It’s been about fifteen minutes,” Lance said as he wrapped an arm around his crush’s shoulders, lifting him up and successfully holding him in place. “Come on now, let’s take you back to the table.”

He started walking towards the door when Keith pushed him against it; surprised, he was about to speak when the other cut him off. “I overheard Pidge and Hunk the other day,” he said, his hands now firmly gripping Lance’s shoulders. _He smells nice_ , he thought as his friend’s cologne reached him. “She told him about h-how you had a crush on someone close to you. Is it true?” There was tension in the air, but it felt familiar and welcoming somehow. Gulping, Lance nodded as he locked eyes with him, feeling his whole face turn bright red. How much did he know exactly? “I n-need to ask you right now: it’s Shiro, right?”

In between hiccups, Keith’s words felt harsh and tinted with jealousy, as if he were actually angry about him liking someone else, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up before they came crashing down. “W-what?” it was his turn to stutter, but he wasn’t feeling any sort of intoxication – he was crazy about him, and the grey eyes piercing through his own clouded his mind. “I don’t like anyone but you, dumbass!” he exclaimed, “I’ve tried to make you notice for months now! You’re so dense, I could j-”

Small lips met his, and it took Lance a moment to process that Keith was kissing him, his arms now wrapped around his neck. He started returning the kiss, hugging the other guy’s waist and holding him close to his body; the body warmth he emanated grew stronger, and in no time there were small drops of sweat forming on their foreheads. There was a certain adrenaline running through his veins at that very moment, and Lance only wished for it to never end. He was finally getting what he wanted, and it had never felt better. Unintentionally, he moaned into the kiss, and Keith took the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, making sure to taste every corner of it and leaving traces of him all over.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing for, but when they pulled away, the taste of alcohol was still strong in his mouth, and he savoured it before it started to fade away. “I like you too,” Keith managed to blurt out, regaining his breath; his accent was more noticeable than before, and Lance had to stop himself from smiling like a fool.

“I couldn’t tell, cowboy,” he replied with a little bit of sarcasm while caressing the other guy’s hair while pulling him into a tight hug. “My only regret right now is doing this while you’re like that. You won’t remember a thing once you’re sober.”

“Just kiss me again, and I’ll bet you anything that I’ll remember instantly.”

Chuckling, Lance pulled away and, after placing a soft kiss on his forehead, led Keith out of the bathroom. A small line of people wanting to come in had formed already, and they looked at the two men with puzzled eyes, but it all didn’t matter anymore – what had happened would be something he would always keep in his heart, but he’d never tell anyone that was his first kiss ever, not even Keith. While wondering what would be of them now that they both knew how the other felt, they reached their friends’ table, and as he sat down and exchanged glances with Shiro the questions started pouring out of their mouths.

_How are you, Keith?_

_Is he really that drunk?_

_Should I get some water?_

_What took you guys so long?_

Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to wipe the smile off his face, but he was perfectly okay with that. Without realizing it, his left hand hovered over his lips, remembering the feeling of Keith’s against them, and, looking at the half-asleep guy sitting next to him, he started to think about the many different excuses he could make up to feel that good again.


End file.
